


Coming Home

by Tiaowueli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Family Time, Fluff, Homecoming, Homophobia, M/M, Military Steve, Superfamily (Marvel), Violent!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaowueli/pseuds/Tiaowueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the last 10 years of your life was the military, were you suddenly supposed to come home and act normal?</p><p>Steve had just retired from the military and living with a childhood friend who he can't trust with his secret. He still wakes every morning at 5 am and folds perfect corners when making his bed. His life seems to be circling the drain until he finds a baby under the table at a cafe, grabbing onto his knee and a frantic man with a goatee comes running up. </p><p>Well this was surely a break from his routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

6 tours was enough. Steve had given himself fully to the military after high school. He felt like he had served his time and retired.

 

He lived with his childhood best friend, Bucky. Steve wasn't sure how to live civilian life, and Bucky would tease him about it. Steve still woke up at 0500 and left his bed neat like he would have in the barracks.

 

Another thing his best friend was trying to push him into was dating. Steve looked intimidating to say the least, he was well over 6 foot with a half sleeve tattoo and not to mention he had scars and bulletholes. Also Bucky didn't quite know about Steve's change in preference. In the military he realized that he had been truly not very attracted to women. His first male lover made Steve open his eyes to what he truly wanted in life. He just didn't know how to tell Bucky who was avidly against homosexuality.

 

"At least get out of the house Steve. You are turning into a hermit. Go be one of those coffee shop artists." Bucky grumbled.

 

Steve had taken to drawing in military mandated therapy. He occasionally had episodes of ptsd and drawing helped ease the symptoms. Maybe he should try a coffee shop, he mused. So that day he gathered his drawing supplies and went to the little coffee shop around the corner.

 

'Asgard' was the name of the coffee shop. It was the home of the Norse gods, Steve's mind supplied. He shrugged and went in. The lady behind the counter was a little strange. The nametag read Darcy, and she had barraged Steve with personal questions that he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. After that harried discussion Steve sat down in the corner and started lining his supplies around the sketchpad. He was just starting the primary line when suddenly he felt something put pressure on his knee.

 

He looked under the table and it was a baby. Maybe a half year old, so Steve picked him up. The baby seemed interested in him examining his face and giggling.

 

"Oh my god Peter!" A man came running up.

 

"I am so sorry, he is just learning to crawl and just takes off if I am not looking at him for one second." the man said taking the baby back.

 

"It's fine, he sure is cute. You and your wife must be happy with the little guy" Steve said with a smile.

 

"Pssh, I wish I had help. I am afraid it's just Peter and I. He is my adopted son." the man explained.

 

Steve allowed himself a look when he heard the man wasn't married. He was tan, had some sort of goatee, he was wearing a black AC/DC shirt, and had the most beautiful brown eyes. Knowing Steve's luck, the guy was probably straight.

 

"My name is Steve." he said extending his hand.

 

"Tony, and you already met Peter." the man. Tony, replied.

 

Peter was drooling on his own hand but still looking at Steve.

 

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing before the little troublemaker interrupted. I'll see you around Steve." Tony said turning around and going back to his booth.

 

Steve may have been watching them from the corner of his eye. Tony was an attractive man, but Steve looked for more than that in a lover. Tony looked like an amazing father, he was playing with Peter and trying to teach him how to speak. Peter just let out baby speak and Tony would huff and take the little boy in his arms and kiss him. That day Steve had plenty of inspiration for his drawing. He started out with a sweet innocent face that was nothing but smiles, Peter really was adorable. Then a proud parent was taking shape with beautiful brown eyes, Tony was really attractive.

 

The next week, Steve had gone to the coffee shop a little after he woke up. He went in and sat down in the corner he had last week. The 6 am coffee rush was really something else. Darcy was going crazy ringing up people. Steve was almost hypnotized by the throng of people when he felt a small hand grab his nose. Peter was giggling in the arms of Tony.

 

"Sorry Steve. I was going to ask if Peter and I could sit with you because it's packed in here but this little one just did something rude." Tony tried to sound exasperated but he only had fond eyes for Peter.

 

"Sure Tony be my guest and Peter too." Steve gestured to the seat next to him.

 

Tony sat down and set down the diaper bag.

 

"Usually it's not this packed in here. Must be something in town" Tony said as he settled Peter in his lap with a toy.

 

"Hmm I am not very observant, also I just kind of moved here, so I have no idea." Steve explained.

 

"Oh from where?" Tony asked while Peter abandoned his toy to play with Tony's hand.

 

"Afghanistan. Just retired from the military." Steve explained while flipping his sketchbook open.

 

"Oh sounds like you were at it for awhile." Tony said.

 

"Ten years. I started right out of high school." Steve said getting his pencils in order.

 

"Whoa. Now thats dedication. Not many kids fresh out of high school know what they want." Tony said with praise in his tone.

 

Steve blushed a little, and put his pencil to the paper. Tony had gotten out a laptop but Steve could feel Tony watching him. Peter was drinking out of a bottle, still in Tony's lap, it seemed like Tony never let the infant go far.

 

The coffeeshop emptied but Tony never moved. Steve was enjoying their comfortable silence. Surprisingly Peter was a quiet baby for being a supposed troublemaker. Tony put Peter in his infant-carrier when he fell asleep.

 

"Whew, finally down." Tony sighed.

 

"So, you said last week you didn't have help then how did you..." Steve started with a vague gesture towards Peter.

 

"Peter was a friend's child. His parents died in a car crash and they were going to put Peter in the system, he was a month old. I was there, I didn't want the little guy to go through that." Tony said quietly while looking at Peter.

 

"That's a noble thing to do Tony." Steve said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

 

That was the second contact he had with the man and it was almost electric. Steve was getting increasingly more attracted.

 

"If you asked my best friend she would say that I was nuts. She didn't really think I was ready to be a parent. Then again who is, it was a learning curve but I think I got it down." Tony said flashing him a warm smile.

 

Steve started to heat up a bit, that smile was incredible.

 

"Could I see?" Tony asked pointing to the sketchbook.

 

Steve was pretty private about his art but there was something about Tony so he let it happen.

 

Tony leafed through after he got the nod of approval. He paused at some of the war torn landscapes and the haunted looks of newly orphaned children. The sketchbook got a little more positive when he got closer to the end. There were pictures of Bucky, the park, dogs, and one of Peter and Tony. Tony paused and smiled as he saw Peter's happy face. Tony then looked at his own drawing.

 

"A little better than I deserve." Tony murmured.

"I think its pretty accurate." Steve boldly said.

 

He could swear he saw Tony blush.

 

The next week Steve found Tony saving a seat for him in the crowded coffee shop. Steve had laughed because Peter looked like a marshmallow from all of the layers he was wearing.

 

"It was cold this morning" Tony defended with a pout.

 

Steve had peeled Peter out of most of his layers by the time Tony got back with coffee. He saw Tony smile at him when he talked to Peter. Steve belatedly realized that Tony trusted him enough to hold and watch Peter. For a parent, that was a big deal. Peter was taken with Steve. When Tony tried to take him back Peter latched onto Steve's shirt so Tony sighed and left him there. Steve didn't mind, he played with Peter most of the morning. Tony was doing some sort of diagram thing on his laptop, he had told Steve he was an electrical engineer.

 

"Hey do you want to go to lunch with us Steve?" Tony asked closing his laptop.

 

"Sure, I would like to." Steve packed up as Tony dressed Peter in a little less layers than earlier.

 

They ended up at a comfortable family sandwich shop. Steve had gotten to know Tony a lot better. Tony was an amazing single father and apparently he was a genius electrical engineer. Tony was also a couple years older than him. Tony had two best friends, Pepper and Rhodey: Pepper was his supervisor and project coordinator while Rhodey was an old friend from college who was in the air force. Steve had to bite his tongue and keep his "chair force" jokes to himself.

 

When Steve went back home, he was smiling down at his phone that now had Tony's number. Bucky noticed his mood change and asked what it was.

 

"I met someone." Steve said thinking of Tony.

 

"Nice going, make sure to introduce me to her sometime." Bucky said as he slapped Steve's back.

 

Steve's stomach dropped, why couldn't he tell Bucky that he was gay. He knew Bucky though and he wouldn't take it well.

 

He thought about his last girlfriend, which was around high school. Her name was Peggy, and she was a bit masculine herself. Steve went through the motions with her, dating, kissing and sex. When they had sex though Steve had a hard time getting aroused thinking about her, he was always thinking about the captain of the football team, Brad. Steve had to be honest with her, she was hurt, after all they had been dating almost 8 months. He just couldn't lie to her anymore, when he said he loved her it wasn't really in the romantic way.

 

Then he thought of his first male lover, David. They were in basic training together, helping each other out and it just kind of happened. First it was kissing, then sex and dating when they got leave. He really wanted David, he never had to imagine someone else when they had sex. They had just grown apart when they were on separate sides of the world.

 

Steve then thought of Tony. Kind, beautiful,incredible, Tony. Steve craved talking to Tony, he showed up weekly at coffee shop and texted him nearly constantly. They kept going to lunch and Steve even went to the park with them on some weekends.

 

Steve adored Peter, he was a sweet baby who thought the world of Steve. Peter would always light up when Steve held him. Steve even bought Peter a little fluffy stuffed sheep that Tony said he never left without now. The time Peter fell asleep on his chest at Tony's apartment, Steve's heart almost burst. Tony and Peter had become such a part of his life and he a part of theirs.

 

Steve had gotten a job at the community center teaching art class twice a week. He got out more, he even started taking runs in the morning. In a couple of months Tony had nested in Steve's heart, and could never be removed now. Tony had helped him live civilian life again, he felt the harshness of war ebb away. Steve had shook his intimidating aura and smiled more, all because of Tony.

 

Steve could tell Bucky was getting antsy and increasingly annoyed with Steve. In the darkest regions of Steve’s mind he thought Bucky didn’t want him to be happy. Bucky had retired early from the service due to severe PTSD, and he probably was jealous of Steve's complete turn around.

 

"So... tell me about her?" Bucky asked, watching Steve smile and texting.

 

Tony had sent him funny pictures of Peter "troublemaking" as Tony called it. Peter was in his high chair with what looked like pureed carrots everywhere. Steve laughed before answering Bucky.

 

"Beautiful eyes, athletic, smart and they have a baby, named Peter," Steve said making sure to use genderless pronouns.

 

"Whoa, as your best friend it’s my duty to prevent you from making poor choices." Bucky said sternly.

 

"It's not a poor choice, they are amazing. Peter really likes me, and I think I could be his father if it ever came down to it." Steve retorted angrily.

 

"What the hell Steve? You fallen for some chick with a baby and suddenly you think you can be a father?" Bucky bit back.

 

"They said that not everyone is suddenly ready to be a parent, sometimes it just happens" Steve defended.

 

"Oh that sounds really bad. Sounds like this chick slept around and got herself knocked up." Bucky said harshly.

 

Steve was about to explode but that last comment really broke his resolve to keep his secret.

 

"It's a fucking man, I am gay Bucky. His name is Tony and he adopted Peter to take him out of the system. He is amazing and never say anything about him again!" Steve yelled.

 

Bucky was stunned silent. Steve saw the shocked  look morph into confusion.

 

"But I thought you and Peggy…?" Bucky said quietly.

 

"I never loved her that way. When we had sex I had to think about Brad, the football captain" Steve said finally.

 

"You disgust me. Get out." Bucky said dangerously quiet.

 

Steve got up and packed his bag, thankful he had few possessions and left out the door. His phone rang, he wouldn't answer it if it was Bucky. He looked down and saw it was Tony.

 

"Hello?" Steve said brokenly.

 

"Steve? What wrong? I got worried when you didn't respond right away" Tony said really concerned.

 

"I had a huge fight with Bucky, and he kicked me out" Steve said after a pause.

 

"Steve I am on the way to pick you up. Text me where you are. You are coming home." Tony said before hanging up.

 

Steve just stared at his phone, Tony was coming to get him and said that the apartment was his home? While he was waiting on the dirty stoop, he had decided that if Bucky couldn't accept who he was then, he wasn't a friend Steve wanted.

 

Tony pulled up in his red Honda civic, he got it because of the car seat safety ratings. He got out and wordlessly put Steve's bag in the trunk and opened the back seat for Steve. Steve didn't know why he was sitting in the back until he saw Peter there in his car seat.

 

"A cute baby heals all" Tony said philosophically as he got back in the driver's seat.

 

Steve sat down next to Peter who immediately tugged happily on Steve shirt. Steve smiled, maybe that's what he needed, some Peter and Tony time. Peter was cooing and baby babbling at Steve. The rest of the car ride was quiet except for Peter. Steve got his bag and followed Tony and Peter to the elevator. They got out and Tony lead him into his apartment. He saw baby toys and things scattered about, that means Tony left immediately when he had called. His heart stuttered at the realization.

 

"The guest room is down that hall to the right. It's across from my room. Set your stuff down and come back out when you are done." Tony said while laying down a blanket and placing Peter on it.

 

Steve did as he was told and came back out. Tony sat him down next to Peter. Peter came crawling up to him so Steve picked him up. Peter snuggled into Steve's chest and he felt better already.

 

"I am not going to make you talk about it but I want you to stay here. If you do want to talk I am here. For now, I am going to make dinner while you keep the little monster company." Tony said with a smile.

 

Tony disappeared into the kitchen. Steve's heart swelled, Tony was such a good person. It was hard to push back the affection he had for both Tony and Peter. He played with Peter little games with some fabric balls. He was imagining helping Tony raise Peter and his heart ached wanting to make it a reality.

 

Steve was getting ahead of himself, his wishes wouldn't come true if Tony wasn't gay. He should really tell Tony why him and Bucky fought but what if Tony was disgusted too? No, Tony wasn't like that, he knew Tony, he could feel that his feelings were not one-sided. Steve thought back to Tony's lingering looks, touches and leaning into him when they sat together, Tony did have feelings for him. The realization rocked Steve's whole world.

 

Peter was making baby noises at him, cooing for attention. Steve smiled and tickled him. Peter’s adorable baby laugh made him all the more confident that he wanted this. Steve saw someone out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked up he saw that Tony was leaned up against the doorway to the kitchen looking at them.

 

“You know you were the only one that Peter was instantly taken with. Peter is really shy normally but he went right up to you. Sometimes he looks around and I think he is looking for you.” Tony said warmly.

 

“He is my little buddy, isn’t that right Peter?” Steve asked as he got a garbled reply.

 

“Well I am done with dinner if you want to put Peter in his highchair and sit down at the table.” Tony said as he went to set the table.

 

Peter was already hands deep in the baby strawberry puffs when Steve and Tony finished setting the table and sat down. Steve looked down at the delicious smelling pasta dish, and his mouth watered. Tony watched him amused as Steve ate his food enthusiastically.

 

“Sorry, this is my first home cooked meal in about 5 years. I can’t cook and I have been living off freezer food.” Steve said sheepishly.

 

“Then eat all you want. This is my mother's recipe I am glad you are enjoying it.” Tony said as he dipped a finger into the sauce and held it up to Peter.

 

Peter gummed the finger as he enjoyed the sauce. Steve laughed at Peter’s enthusiasm.

 

“I’ll make him an italian baby yet.” Tony said wiping off his finger.

 

“You really are amazing with him.” Steve said with a smile.

 

Tony blushed a little and leaned over to kiss Peter’s head.

 

“Peter and I were two against the world, until we met this guy drawing at the coffee shop.” Tony didn’t look Steve in the eye because of the blush that permeated his face.

 

Steve’s heart practically came out of his chest. He could imagine them like this every night, eating a family dinner. He couldn’t keep down his hopes.

 

He never even thought he would have a family, but with Tony he wanted one in the worst way. They had cleaned up together, Steve’s hand maybe lingering on Tony’s as they did the dishes. Tony put Peter to bed, and Steve could hear the low tones of Tony singing. He came back out after a few minutes.

 

“I am sorry if he wakes you up in the middle of the night, he has nightmares.” Tony said as he sat down on the couch next to Steve.

 

“I do too. I have ptsd so I am warning you don’t try to come near me if I am having a nightmare, I might hurt you.” Steve warned.

 

“I don’t believe in leaving someone to suffer. If I can help, I will.” Tony reassured.

 

Steve wanted to answer back but his voice caught in his throat when he felt Tony’s hand squeezing his in comfort.

 

Steve was quiet as he got ready for bed that night. He didn’t even feel like he needed or missed Bucky, Tony had been there for him. When did that happen? Tony had become his best friend, Bucky had just pulled away. He had expected to hurt a lot worse to lose a friend from his childhood. Tony peeked in before Steve got under the covers.

 

“Need anything?” Tony asked.

 

“No. Thank you Tony, you have such a good heart." Steve sat down on the bed.

 

Tony sighed, walked in, and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, "It wasn't always like that."

 

Steve just stayed quiet wondering if Tony was going to continue.

 

"I graduated college at 17 and basically thought I was the greatest thing. My father was filthy rich and I was the heir. I pretty much just fucked around with alcohol and people. Then when I was 25 there was an accident in the lab. Something heavy had fell on me and I couldn't move. I had been such an asshole no one would help me even when the room was filling with smoke. The firefighters eventually found me and got me out just as the floor was collapsing. One of those men died saving me. I no longer wanted to be Tony Stark the heir. So I told my father I wanted to be disinherited. He basically called me an ungrateful little shit and disinherited me like I had asked. I started at the bottom of a medical technology company and eventually earned myself this apartment, a car and a living." Tony told.

 

Steve was quiet for a moment, Tony was so strong. Steve wordlessly pulled Tony into a tight hug. Tony just tucked his head against Steve's shoulder. Steve knew what the underlying truth was, Tony was lonely. With this honesty from Tony, he had to return it.

 

"Bucky found out I was gay" Steve said quietly.

 

Tony pulled back and looked Steve in the eyes.

 

"I was lying to myself in high school when he knew me best. I had a girlfriend to cover up the fact I found men attractive. When I joined the army I had a male lover and wasn't going to deny myself anymore. Bucky didn't know that, I kept it a secret for almost 10 years. When he found out he looked at me in disgust and told me to leave." Steve said pulling Tony back into his arms.

 

"What made today worth telling him the truth?" Tony said softly.

 

"You. Tony, I told him that I had fallen for you. It's alright if you don't return my feelings though. I know this is a lot." Steve closed his eyes.

 

"Steve look at me." Tony said calmly.

 

Steve opened his eyes and saw Tony borderline tearing up.

 

"Ever since that first day. Seeing you with Peter, and talking with you I can't really think about anyone else. I was worried that you didn't feel the same way." Tony said gripping Steve's forearms.  

 

Steve took Tony's face in his hands and pressed forward until their lips met. The kiss was better than Steve had imagined, Tony was incredible. The soft pliant noises he was making was like music to Steve. Tony pulled back first.

 

"Steve I know the answer already but I want to hear it. I come with Peter, he is my little boy, do you mind?" Tony asked.

 

"Tony, he is my little buddy of course I wouldn't mind. I will try to be what he needs me to be." Steve smiled.

 

"I kind of want to take this slow, it's been awhile since I was in a relationship." Tony said flushing with embarrassment.

 

"Me as well. We can take it one step at a time" Steve said pressing another soft kiss to Tony's mouth.

 

They fell asleep on Steve's bed nestled into each others arms. Tony fell right asleep because Steve was so warm and comfortable. Steve was awake a little bit more to convince himself it wasn't a dream, that Tony was really sleeping peacefully in his arms.

 

When Peter woke up crying, Tony stirred but Steve stilled him.

 

"I'll get him." Steve said as he went to the nursery.

 

Steve picked Peter up and gently rocked him.

 

"Hey little buddy, what's the fuss? You are alright" Steve spoke softly to the whimpering little baby.

 

Steve kissed Peter's forehead, that's when Tony came in and paused at the door.

 

"I was going to see if you needed help but he is already half asleep" Tony smiled.

 

"You have been doing this alone for so long Tony, now you have help." Steve said still rocking a sleepy Peter.

 

Tears started falling down Tony's face as it hit him, Steve wanted to stay. Tony and Peter had someone now. Tony came up to them and looked down at Peter.

 

"We aren't alone anymore little guy." Tony kissed his forehead and Peter closed his eyes.

 

Tony stood there looking down at Peter sleeping, and Steve came and wrapped his arms around Tony.

 

They both spent a couple moments watching Peter breathe deeply in his crib.

 

"You know I feel like we have been dating for so long now." Tony whispered as they made their way to Tony's room.

 

"Well the first time you asked me to lunch was the week after we met and we did exchange numbers." Steve offered with a laugh.

 

They cuddled in Tony's larger bed, Steve had pulled Tony into his chest and they were back to sleep soon. Steve woke first automatically at 0500, he tried to be quiet as he made his way to the bathroom. When Steve had finished showering he put on a tank and basketball shorts. He distantly heard the sounds of cooing. Peter was awake, he would take care of him and let Tony sleep in. Peter smiled when he saw Steve.

 

Steve set Peter down in his playpen and searched the cupboards for a bottle. Steve had made Peter's bottle a couple of times before when he was over here. He found the drawer and put the formula in to mix it. Peter was only 6 months old so he ate either baby food or formula. He knew Peter still liked to be held when he fed. So he took Peter in his arm and gave him the bottle. Peter held it strong and started sucking. Steve one armed started the coffee machine after trying to find coffee grounds. He would have to get used to the kitchen, he wasn't going anywhere.

 

Tony came in with his hair beautifully mussed and blanket indents on his face. He yawned and went up to Steve and gave him a soft kiss and leaned down to kiss Peter on the head. Tony then went straight for the coffee. Steve laughed lightly. He could get used to every morning like this. Tony took a few sips and blinked away the sleepy haze. He looked at Steve's half sleeve tattoo, never having seen the full thing before. Tony went up and traced the lines of Steve's squad emblem with his fingertips. It was interlocking circles with a star in the middle with artwork surrounding it.

 

"I am quite proud of it. I got it when I had received my 5 years of service medal." Steve thought back fondly.

 

"It really is amazing. I still don't see why you didn't take your shirt off at the cafe so I could see it, Darcy would have appreciated it." Tony teased.

 

Steve just huffed and kissed Tony's cheek. Tony took the bottle as Steve burped Peter. They were working so well together, and they had only been living together less than 12 hours.

 

"You have work tonight right? You can take my car when I get home. Can you watch Peter while I am at work? I get nervous when I have to drop him off at daycare." Tony asked quietly.

 

"Sure, I'll spend the day with my little buddy." Steve said tickling Peter.

 

Tony smiled and pecked Peter's cheek as he giggled. Tony went to get dressed in a button up and slacks. Steve kissed him softly before Tony left.

~~~

After a few weeks they had almost balanced out responsibilities and established a loose routine. Steve would wake up and jog, come back and depending on who was up, they would take care of Peter. Then Tony would go off to work after breakfast and Steve would watch Peter.

 

Peter loved Steve and would want him almost as much as Tony. Steve took good care of Peter reveling in the fact that the little boy would sometimes hold out his arms for Steve. A couple weeks later Peter started teething and Steve had to rub his aching gums with orajel as Tony comforted the baby. Peter was such a loved baby. Even Darcy had commented that he had such loving parents which had Steve and Tony blushing.

 

Steve held Tony at night to keep the dreams of fire and smoke away. They both had nightmares but they were getting better with time.

 

The first time Steve had a horrible flashback, Tony was right there soothing him. He never lashed out at Tony, he broke through the haze of the flashback when he heard Tony's voice.

 

Tony was combing through Steve's hair with his fingers after Steve had woken up shouting commands to the darkness. Tony had Steve cradled against his chest helping getting Steve's breathing under control.

 

"It's alright Steve. I love you honey. I'll always be here for you. Peter and I, your family, love you." Tony spoke quietly.

 

Steve opened his eyes and stared at Tony's in the dimmed lights. Steve leaned up his head and kissed Tony softly. Their lips parted and Steve cupped Tony's face.

 

"I love you too Tony. You and Peter." Steve spoke quietly his voice slightly hoarse from shouting.

 

Tony smiled and laid with Steve in silence as Steve fell back asleep contently.

 

Steve was feeding Peter the next morning feeling especially affectionate towards the baby. Tony woke a little earlier than normal and wandered into the kitchen and nuzzled between Steve's shoulder blades, leaning on him. Steve let out a soft laugh and turned around.

 

"Morning my love, would you like some coffee?" Steve smiled and kissed Tony's hair.

 

"Yes" Tony replied sleepily as he sat down at the breakfast table.

 

Steve made him a cup just how he liked and set it down in front of him. He turned around and Peter had gotten his applesauce everywhere.

 

"Peter~ Silly baby now you have to take a shower with me." Steve huffed as he picked up a sticky Peter.

 

"Yeah go take a shower with Papa." Tony said still half asleep and jerked when he realized what he said.

 

Steve pretended not to notice but ideas were already forming in his head. After Steve and Peter were cleaned and dressed, Steve fixed a picnic.

 

"I was thinking we could take Peter to the park today to go enjoy some sunshine" Steve said.

 

"Perfect. Let's get you dressed baby boy" Tony said as he went into the nursery.

 

It was so comfortable walking hands linked with Tony. Tony was holding Peter in his other hand and Steve had the picnic basket in his. They found a nice shady spot and set down the blanket. Peter was crawling around and drooling on his favorite toy sheep. Tony watch from where he was leaning against Steve.

 

"When he starts walking he is going to be a terror. We will have to baby proof the whole apartment." Tony groaned but he was smiling.

 

Steve hugged Tony to his side as he watched Peter curl up with his sheep and fall asleep on the blanket.

 

"Hey would you look at that, nap time." Steve said with a chuckle.

 

"You have our baby on a schedule now?" Tony cocked a brow and chuckled.

 

Steve smiled brightly and kissed Tony senseless.

 

"Not that I am complaining but what is the occasion?" Tony asked slightly winded from the kiss.

 

"You said 'our' baby" Steve's smile was almost as bright as the sun.

 

Tony blushed hard and cleared his throat.

 

"I am not trying to push you but I want to share Peter with you. So yeah, he is our baby" Tony spoke quietly.

 

Steve laid his head in Tony's lap and nuzzled his thigh. Tony petted his hair, he was almost dozing when two girls voices sounded through. Steve was assuming they were trying to whisper but they weren't doing a good job.

 

"That guy is hot but those scars, ew." one said to the other.

 

"I would definitely want him to keep his clothes on" the other agreed.

 

Steve shrank, he had never felt self conscious of his scars unless someone pointed them out. What if that's why Tony and him haven't had sex yet? Steve's mind was conjuring all of these insecurities when he felt Tony get up.

 

"You two wouldn't know handsome if it punched you in the fake nose. I think he is incredible, scars and all. You know nothing about him, I happen to love him and he is the most handsome man I have ever met. So kindly fuck off with your snobby attitudes, go have daddy spend more money to get you boob jobs." Tony said smugly.

 

The girls stalked off and Tony sat down next to Steve.

 

"I grew up with those types of girls. Man, how can they not see how sexy you are. You drive me crazy everytime I see you." Tony was rambling.

 

Steve was just staring at Tony his mouth hanging open.

 

"What?" Tony asked as he looked at Steve.

 

"Well... I kind of briefly thought the reason we haven't, had sex, was because you thought that I wasn't sexy..." Steve admitted.

 

"That is not the reason, never think that. I love you and I would love that, it's just..." Tony took a breath, "ever since I stopped being a playboy and left my life I haven't had sex, so in about 5 years."

 

Steve just smiled and kissed Tony, nipping his lower lip.

 

"I can take care of you." Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

 

Tony shivered.

 

"Yeah?" Tony replied breathily.

 

A frisbee landed next to them from a group of kids. Tony blushed deeply as Steve got up and tossed it back.

 

Steve came back and sat down holding Tony's hand.

 

"Oh that reminds me, close your eyes please." Steve said.

 

Tony did and heard metallic jingling, he felt the cool metal around his neck. Steve kissed him and told him to open his eyes. Tony looked down and around his neck was Steve's dog tags.

 

"Military men give them to the person they love and there is no one else for me but you." Steve said squeezing Tony's hand.

 

"I love you too, thank you." Tony replied.

 

After Peter woke up they went back home. They put on baby Einstein and went to cuddle on the couch. Peter crawled over, feeling left out of the cuddles and reached up. Tony chuckled and brought Peter into his arms. Steve had both of his arms around Tony and Peter, those he loved. He really had never felt more complete in his life.

 

~~

 

Steve's life had been going great, waking up to his amazing boyfriend and baby every morning made him all the more happy.

 

When Steve had woke that morning he did have a strange feeling of dread. He went through the motions of the day but couldn't quite shake the feeling.

 

He watched Peter closely to make sure he wasn't getting sick and he had seen Tony off just fine this morning. Steve just tried to shrug it off as he ran through words with Peter.

 

Tony came home a little later and was all smiles.

 

"I just finished a huge project Steve! I reinvented the pacemaker, I made it affordable and everyone will get the help they need!" Tony went up and hugged him.

 

"That's great sweetheart. You have worked so hard on this." Steve smiled remembering late nights that Tony was designing the product.

 

Tony picked up Peter and twirled him around, exciting happy baby laughter.

 

"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate." Tony said and went to go get Peter dressed.

 

Steve just thought he was being paranoid, everything was okay actually better than okay.

Steve was loading Peter into his carseat when he felt the cold barrel of a gun against his head.

 

"Step back Steve and get against the wall. The boy won't get hurt if you do what I say." Bucky said lowly.

 

Steve put his hands up and walked to the wall and faced Bucky. Bucky looked horrible his hair was long and unkept. He looked crazy and manic.

 

"So I have been mulling over this for months now. Why would you betray me? I was there for you when your mother died Steve and you give it all up for some fag. You aren’t Steve anymore, my brother in arms." Bucky bit out.

 

"Buck please. I am happier now than I ever have been. I have a family now." Steve said standing up to his past friend.

 

"I am your fucking family Steve! I am going to make sure it stays that way!" Bucky shouted.

 

"Steve?" Tony looked at the situation from where he had stepped out of the elevator.

 

Steve's stomach dropped, Bucky wouldn't hesitate to kill Tony.

 

"Is this the man that poisoned you?" Bucky whirled and pointed the gun at Tony.

 

Steve could see Bucky depress the trigger. Steve yelled and moved forward to tackle Bucky. Bucky's arm twisted back and snapped but not before the gun went off. Bucky had passed out from the pain, and there was a shrill cry from Peter. Steve turned and saw the red blooming on Tony's white shirt. Steve cried out and caught Tony just as he collapsed in shock. Steve was trying to apply pressure to the bullet wound as he called emergency services.

 

Tony's eyes were starting to flutter closed.

 

"No Tony stay with me. Please. The ambulance is almost here," Steve could hear the sirens in the distance.

 

Steve cupped Tony's face. Tony stared at him eyes glazed.

 

"You have to stay alive. Tony, I was going to propose to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Peter. Please Tony" Steve said brokenly.

 

He saw a faint smile on Tony's face before Tony lost his fight with consciousness.

 

The next hour was a blur really. He was in the operating waiting room holding Peter closely. Peter had sobbed horribly when he saw Tony being loaded in the ambulance, wanting his daddy. Peter was just clutching his sheep and whimpered into Steve's shoulder.

 

"Daddy is going to be okay Peter, he has to be, we need him." he said as he kissed his little head.

 

Pepper showed up with her husband Happy when Tony was 3 hours into his surgery. This waiting was starting to weigh on him. Pepper tried to take Peter when Steve didn't respond to her. Steve wouldn't let her and Peter just held on tighter to him.

 

"Sorry Pepper but I need Peter right now." Steve said quietly.

 

Peter just buried his face into Steve’s neck.

 

"Tony is strong Steve, he will make it through this." she said as she sat down next to him.

 

Peter wouldn't go asleep and just held on quietly to Steve. He was starting to get worried about Peter so he had Pepper fix him a warm bottle to coax the baby to sleep.

 

The doctor finally emerged and walked up to Steve, he finally got Peter to sleep on his shoulder just a little bit ago.

 

"He is going to pull through. We patched up the damaged organs and stopped the bleeding. You can sit with him now, he should wake after he rests." the doctor relayed.

 

Steve got up slowly to not jostle Peter. Pepper just took a peek and patted Tony's head before leaving, she was tired. Steve sat down in the recliner and leaned back. He moved Peter to sleep on his chest and the hand that was not holding Peter close was holding Tony's hand. Before exhaustion claimed Steve he prayed that fate would spare his family.

 

Steve opened his eyes, he noticed Peter was awake and silently looking at Tony resting.

 

"Hi baby boy. Daddy is going to be fine." Steve kissed Peter's head and smiled.

 

Peter snuggled back into Steve's chest and babbled quietly to his sheep. Steve looked at Tony, his color was better, and his heart was steady. Steve sighed in relief and squeezed Tony's hand.

 

"I love you." Steve told Tony's sleeping form.

 

Steve had been thinking about nothing but the wish that he would have been shot. He had been shot before but he never wanted it to happen to Tony. He didn't even want to think about Bucky and his insanity. He was at the prison hospital but Steve no longer wanted to hear about him.

 

Tony stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Steve leaned forward into Tony's line of sight.

 

"Tony?" Steve said as he squeezed Tony's hand.

 

"Hi..." Tony practically whispered.

 

Peter looked over and smiled. He wrapped one of his hands around Tony's fingers. Steve had never felt so relieved in his life. Tony was awake and talking, he was going to be fine.

 

"Were you good for Papa?" Tony rasped.

 

Peter was excitedly babbling from Steve's arms. Steve knew Tony was still too weak to hold Peter but he could tell Tony wanted to. So Steve set Peter down in between the side barrier and Tony. Tony petted Peter’s hair and was whispering how much he loved him.  Steve called the nurse and she came in to check on Tony and give him his meds. She also explained what they did in the extensive procedure.

 

"Would you and Peter like something to eat Mr. Rogers?" The nurse asked before leaving.

 

Steve's stomach grumbled in reply, he smiled sheepishly.

 

"Yes, that would be appreciated. For Peter, he needs some formula and some baby cookies if you have them, thank you." Steve smiled politely.

 

Tony turned to Steve once the nurse had left to get the food.

 

"Do you...mind if...I take...your name?" Tony asked quietly.

 

Steve took a second to realize that Tony was talking about his proposal. Steve blushed happily.

"Well Tony Rogers sounds pretty amazing, and so does Peter Rogers." Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead.

 

Tony smiled and squeezed Steve's hand lightly.

 

"I have a ring but it's back at home. I'll even get on one knee when we return." Steve said, his big proposal plan had fallen through slightly.

 

"Nah... Nothing tops... Death confessions" Tony teased.

 

"I did have a plan. It involved coffee at the cafe and a proposal in the park." Steve explained.

 

"Can I still have the coffee?" Tony asked.

 

"Of course dear." Steve chuckled.

 

Tony had to stay in the hospital another 3 days. He had to make a run home to get clothes for all of them to change and diapers for Peter. Steve was driving them all home when Tony was released with medication and a stitched up bullet wound. Steve had Tony sit on the couch as he set Peter in his playpen.

 

"Now I know you, stay. I am going to take good care of you." he kissed Tony softly.

 

Steve went back into their shared room and dug through his sock drawer to find the little velvet box. When he came back out Tony was talking quietly to Peter who was babbling back.

 

"Now the real question is squirt, are you going to say Dada or Papa first?" Tony asked the baby seriously.

 

Steve ruffled Peter's little mop of hair and kneeled in front of Tony, bringing out the little velvet box. Tony smiled and waited for Steve's speech.

 

"Tony, you make me so happy. Everyday I wake up is better than the last. I love you and Peter with all of my heart and I want to spend every moment with you until I die. Will you marry me?" Steve finished and Tony was teary.

 

"Yes." Tony said happily.

 

Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony softly while putting the ring on his finger. Tony examined it when Steve pulled back. It was a simple gold ring with a Ruby embedded in the gold band.

 

"It's beautiful Steve" Tony said softly.

 

Steve got on the couch and pulled Tony into him, mindful of the bandages.

 

"When you get better I am going to take good care of you. We are finally going to make love." Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

 

Tony shivered and nodded.

 

~~

 

A month later, Tony was getting his stitches removed, Steve had to hold him because Tony had bad flashbacks when he saw them starting to unravel his stitches.

 

Tony stretched when he was finally free. Steve handed him Peter as they walked out to the car.

 

"Let's go get some coffee" Tony smiled.

 

They all loaded in the car and headed to the cafe. They were all sitting down when Darcy came up to them.

 

"You," she pointed at Tony. "Never get shot again. Also you get a cup on the house, I'll go make it."

 

She stomped away coming back a few moments later with coffee cups for them and soy foam for Peter. After she put the drinks down, she squealed seeing Tony's ring.

 

"Steve you proposed! I am so happy for you two!" She turned and yelled toward the kitchen, "Thor! Jane! Steve proposed!!"

 

Tony and Steve were swept up by their various friends' congratulations.

 

"My friends I would be honored to host your congratulatory feast here! I shall cook a meal worthy of Asgard" Thor boomed.

 

"Well this is where we met" Tony chuckled as he was holding Peter.

 

"Sounds perfect for our reception" Steve said leaning over and kissing his family.

 

They got home a few hours later after a wonderful afternoon with friends.

 

"Well that was sure nice of Thor." Steve sat down on the blanket with Peter.

 

"Yeah it really is a good spot for our reception. Lots of memories." Tony sat on the other side of Peter.

 

Peter was looking around and turned to his parents.

 

"Eep." Peter said.

 

They froze.

 

"Tony I think our son just tried to say sheep." Steve said happily.

 

Tony laughed and came back with the sheep. Peter rolled over with it and kept saying "eep."

 

"That was the first gift his Papa gave him" Tony said laying down on Steve's lap.

 

"You know back then, I was imagining raising Peter with you. I had fallen so hard for you." Steve said petting Tony's hair.

 

"You seemed a little lost when I met you. I am glad I could help you. I didn't know back then that I would have a family with you." Tony kissed his palm as he spoke.

 

"I love you." Steve leaned down and kissed Tony.

 

"Love you too." Tony said after Steve pulled back.

 

Peter came crawling up expectantly.

 

"Of course I love you Petey." Tony said peppering kisses on his giggling baby.

 

Steve chuckled and planted kisses on his head.

 

They made homemade pizza for dinner and put Peter to bed when he started dozing in his baby cookies. Tony was doing the dishes and Steve had disappeared. Tony had started the dishwasher when he felt Steve pick him up bride style. Tony was chuckling as Steve carried him back to their room.

 

The room had transformed. There were new crimson sheets on their bed. There were candles and rose petals, it was really cliche but amazing.

 

"I had to Google how to set up a bedroom for romance." Steve said laying Tony down.

 

"It's amazing Steve." Tony said slowly taking his shirt off.

 

Steve had seen Tony shirtless before but now it was different. Steve took his shirt off and slid his hands over Tony's torso. careful of the still new scar.

 

"Beautiful." Steve whispered before capturing Tony's lips.

 

They kissed languidly pressing their heated skin together. Steve sat back and unbuttoned Tony's jeans after he slid off his own. Steve pressed searing kisses to Tony's neck and the moan that came from Tony drove him crazy. Steve moved over and kissed the dog tags hanging above Tony's heart.

 

Tony hooked his fingers under the band of Steve's underwear and pulled down. Steve was already throbbing hard as he kicked off his underwear. Tony shimmied out of his and looked a little self conscious.

 

"Darling, you are so sexy. I mean look how you drive me crazy, this is all for you." Steve said as he saw Tony reaching for him.

 

Steve kissed Tony hard as he reached for Tony's erection. He stroked slowly, swallowing Tony's moans. Still slowly stroking he reached over to the bedside table and brought out a bottle of lube.

 

"Steve... Not going to last long if you keep doing that. Prepare me, I want you" Tony said breathily.

 

Steve let go of Tony's throbbing cock and kneaded his butt before lubing his fingers and circling Tony's hole. Tony's breath accelerated when Steve pushed in the first one.

 

"Been, so long Steve" Tony said as he started relaxing.

 

"I promise I will take care of you. I love you Tony. My future husband." Steve kissed Tony's sweaty temple.

 

Tony was about to respond when a second finger entered him and it descended into moans.

 

"Tony I want to go bare with you. I am clean and I know you are too. I got condoms just in case." Steve said quietly.

 

"Bare is fine, never done it before." Tony said between moans.

 

Steve smiled brightly and pushed in a third finger. Tony's back was arching off the bed, Steve knew he had to hurry because it had been a long time for both of them and they might not last long.

 

Steve pulled his fingers out and started lubing himself.

 

"This is my first time bare as well. It will always forever and only be yours until I die." Steve said as he picked up Tony's hips.

 

Tony started trembling as Steve was sinking in inch by inch into him. When Steve was fully seated he was panting and staring into Tony's eyes.

 

"Steve." Tony moaned his name before dragging him down for a kiss.

 

Steve started thrusting slowly, Tony felt amazing, tight and warm. Steve picked Tony up into his lap and kissed him senseless and he thrusted up into him. Tony's eyes were hazed in pleasure as he threw his head back when Steve's hips drove harder into him.

 

"Not going to last long, oh god" Tony moaned out.

 

Steve sucked on Tony's throat and felt warmth spurt between them a couple moments later. Tony had been so exquisite when he hit his orgasm, so it only took Steve a couple more thrusts before he was releasing inside his lover with a groan. They both collapsed panting hard.

 

"Amazing Steve. Pretty sure that was the best sex of my life." Tony said panting softly.

 

"Yeah me too. I guess it just takes the right lover" Steve said kissing Tony's glistening forehead.

 

"Have I mentioned I love you" Tony smiled as Steve carried him to the bathroom.

 

"Maybe once or twice" Steve smiled as he showered with Tony.

 

They laid in bed still naked holding each other closely.

 

Tony was surprised when he woke slowly and looked at Steve fast asleep. It was rare that he woke before Steve. He felt a little ache in his lower back but it was worth it. Making love with Steve was a mind blowing experience for Tony. He loved the man holding him more than anything.

 

He had fallen so fast and hard for the warm hearted soldier. His family was wonderful and he was going to be Tony Rogers before he knew it.

 

~~

 

It was the morning of wedding, they had done the impossible and arranged their wedding in 2 months. They didn't have a lot of family, he had sent his parents an invitation but Tony doubted they would come.

 

Walking down the aisle and looking at handsome Steve in his military uniform holding Peter. They had agreed to having Peter in the wedding, they loved their son. Peter was in a little white and blue tux and he looked adorable. The wedding was small only about 20 people. They said their vows and had the audience in tears. When they kissed everyone cheered and then they leaned down and kissed Peter on each cheek.

 

They drove to the cafe and sat at their table. Everyone around then were talking and eating happily. Peter was sleeping peacefully in his carrier, the little guy tuckered out from all of the excitement.

 

"Almost ready to go to our family Disneyland vacation?" Steve asked when the sun sunk below the horizon.

 

"We are going to have such a good time. I want to take pictures of Peter in every type of mickey mouse ear hat." Tony laughed.

 

They had decided to have a family honeymoon. Peter had just turned 1 and called them Dada and Papa, there were milestones everywhere.

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Steve said pulling Tony in for a kiss.

 

Steve now had a life full of love and family which was comprised of an amazing man, the best baby in the world and a stuffed sheep. Steve could officially say he was the happiest man on earth.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I swear this is the last one shot before I start pt 2 of wanting to see you. Just trying to get the creative juices flowing. Also sorry about all of the baby stuff. I just got a new baby cousin named Lily and she is the most adorable thing ever. I hold her about every day because my cousin lives so close. Babies and fluff what else can you want. 
> 
> Also Baby Peter is adorable~~
> 
> Update: 08/08/15: Its been Beta'd sorry about posting it without. I promise I'll be a patient little author and wait for Sarah to fix my erroneous ways.


End file.
